Curses
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Death Note Halloween Special! When there is something strange going around a specific orphanage one can only wonder who is behind it all and why? Could it really be a curse meant to kill those at the orphanage? Is whoever is doing this working alone or with help? If so then who could be helping the one doing this? Rated T for safety. Warning: Character death and a little yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Curses have been around even since ancient times. They bring great misfortune and even harm to its target.

There are debates on whether or not these curses exist. With people taking sides on their beliefs just like on every topic you can imagine.

Casting a curse down upon others are something that can be easy if you believe and know how. Casting curses is an art that people can secretly work on to master.

You may not even know it but it's possible that someone could have cursed you already.

Curses if mastered are untraceable after it's been cast if you do it right.

However our story begins not with any normal curse cast upon more than one in a certain orphanage in a certain town.

This curse could easily make history if any word got out about it. A curse that targets so many in such a way that may just leave some fearing for their lives….. Wondering if there's ever going to be an end to the curse or if it will follow them forever.

We are heading to explore this curse and it is in an orphanage that is named Whammy's house.

AN:

Happy Halloween!

I would really like to thank all those that have been good and kind with their reviews. You guys help me move forward and continue writing. Truly thank you.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

It's a regular day at Whammy's house orphanage.

Kids and adults waking up, breakfast being served and everyone getting ready for the day.

Just as normal as any other day.

But not in one of the orphans room as finally one has had enough.

A vengeful orphan who is ready to bring what he believes is to be justice down upon those that have wronged him. He brings out a hidden box in his closest where no one would think to look. He has a secret that he has kept from the others for so long. He puts the box on the floor knowing no one will bug him as well as that his door is closed. He opens the box pulling out some items including a box of chalk, a thick slightly big book, and some other things putting them to the side.

Finally he goes over to his nightstand opening the drawer taking out a silver chain necklace with a silver pentagram as the charm.

He closes the drawer and heads back to the other stuff. He sits and puts down the necklace then grabs a piece of chalk he draws a pentagram on the hard wood floor. He then begins adding the detail.

Once done he puts the chalk off to the side then picks up the book and opens it flipping through it until he gets to the page he wants.

He puts the book down in front of himself but the right distance away from the pentagram. He looks over what's written there to make sure he got everything. He turns away from the book to grab the necklace. He holds it, by the chain with the charm dangling, straight out towards the pentagram on the floor. He closes his eyes to concentrate as he begins. "Oh mighty forces. Hear my call. Lend me your power so I may do what it is I need." He pauses and waits a few seconds until a breeze seems to flow from out of nowhere in the room that is blowing strong enough to make his hair, clothes and the necklace he's holding shiver. He takes a deep breath giving it a few more seconds then he continues. "From underneath to above I call upon the mighty evil beasts to rise and head my call."

The breeze seems to pick up but in a slightly upwards direction as the pentagram on the floor glows.

He clenches his teeth as keeps the spell going.

Half a minute later everything calms down and the boy opens his eyes half way.

Rising from the floor where the pentagram is are two humans, at least in looks, with their eyes closed.

One is a raven with slightly messy hair, a black long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans and pale skin as well as no shoes or socks.

The other is a brunette with light brown hair reaching to a few inches past his ears, a navy blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and slightly pale skin as well as black runners.

They float a little above the ground then are gently lowered to the ground.

The boy puts the necklace around his neck not bothering to hide it at least for now. He looks to the two as they open their eyes.

The raven has red colored eyes while the brunette has sea-blue colored eyes.

"Welcome." The boy smirks staying sitting on his knees on the ground.

"You must be pretty powerful if you can summon us." The raven says.

"What is your name?" The brunette asks.

The boy tells the two his name.

"It's nice to meet you." The brunette speaks. "My name is Always After and this is my lover Beyond Birthday." He introduces them. "We are two powerful demons and what is it you have summoned us here for?"

The boy smirks a little wider. "Oh that is simple. I want to make a deal with you two."

The two demons become interested.

"Do my bidding until it's my time to die then you may have my soul." The boy offers.

The demons look a little thoughtful then exchange a glance before looking back to the boy.

"Usually we don't listen to nothing about commanding us but no one has ever been able to summon us especially the both of us. We are only interested in your soul because you're powerful enough to do what no human has done before. We will accept but go too far and the deals off. Sound fair?" The raven, Beyond, says.

"Yes. You have no need to worry. You'll be having a lot of fun up here with others." The boy accepts.

Beyond licks his lips. "My my you are an interesting one."

The two demons move forward and crouch in front of the boy.

"Now all that's left is to make it official so it can't be broken." The brunette, Always, says.

Both demons put one of their pointer fingers each on the boys center of his chest.

The boy feels a burning sensation on his skin right where they are touching then shivers as a wave of power goes through him. He closes his eyes for a moment then opens them. His eyes now are mismatching with one red and one sea-blue both with a black pentagram on them each with demon writing on the inside of the pentagram.

The one on the red eye spells our Beyond's name while the one on the sea-blue eye spells out Always's name.

The boy blinks and his eyes fade back to normal.

The demons remove their fingers from the boys chest.

"The seal is done. Now no other demon can touch you. You and your soul is ours." Beyond says.

The boy nods. "Of course." He and the demons stand up but the boys shirt shifts just enough to flash the burn into his skin, without giving off the smell of burnt flesh, is a pentagram with the demons names in demon writing on the inside of it with Beyond's by the outer ring and Always's under it, it's placed right where the two touched him.

A little later….

Classes begin as normal.

Mello switching between taking notes and glancing to Near.

Matt distracted with his D.S.

Near has two figures he keeps himself distracted with while making sure to not break them as he fiddles with them more likely.

Some students begin chatting then not long after a hooded figure bursts in holding a knife and goes for the teacher as the kids scream in fear.

The teacher is stabbed enough to make some blood fly around a little then the hooded figure runs off out the door the figure came from.

The kids are horrified or just in pure shock.

Their teacher was just killed right in front of them in the middle of class.

Who the hell wouldn't be at least shocked?

Other adults who heard the screaming rush in to see what's wrong.

At the time no one knows things were only getting started.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Classes were canceled for the rest of the day and the orphans were told to stay where the adults can see as they go around the school to try to keep the kids safe from whoever killed the one teacher.

"Wow that was crazy! Who could that have been!?" Matt shivers.

"Probably someone who was rejected by her is my guess." Mello says. "Must have turned him into a psychopath that wanted revenge."

"Maybe." Matt says with his eyes flickering away feeling scared that the attacker is going to come after them.

Mello notices Near heading up to his room and decides to go after him… leaving Matt standing there looking behind himself so when Matt turned around Mello was gone.

Near is half way to his room down the hall with the bedrooms of the orphans when he stopped.

Mello walks a few more steps then stops too.

Near turns to Mello. "Is there something I can help Mello with?" He asks knowing that Mello is following him since the blonde had stopped as well.

Mello growls. "You damn show no emotion after seeing that in class?! You really a heartless bastard!"

Near blinks then responds. "Maybe I might be but I've seen enough death much worse than what went on in the class." He turns away then continues on his way to his room leaving Mello there processing what he said as well what he could possibly have seen.

Mello shakes his head and goes after Near. "Near!"

Near is standing in front of his door now and stops to look back to Mello as the blonde approaches.

"I don't believe you." Mello says. "You're a liar. You're nothing more than a little kid looking for attention." He leans in close watching Near's eyes. "You are quite obvious with your playing of toys and being number one around here."

"Mello it seems your mind has also become a little childish." Near points out. "You are smarter than that."

Mello growls at Near's comment. "Why you!"

Near shrugs then heads into his room opening the door. He is about to close it but Mello pushes his way inside and he looks back to Mello.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Mello growls.

"I was unaware compliments offended Mello. Would you prefer me to try to offend you instead?" Near says leaving Mello to pause at those words.

"Why would you try to compliment me? I'm your rival." Mello says.

Near shrugs. "I just do and say what I want." He goes over to his nightstand and puts the two figures on it carefully.

"You're a damn brat." Mello mutters angrily.

"If Mello is quite done I would like to ask him to leave my room if he doesn't mind." Near says and he glances to a puzzle on the floor, though that's no surprising as there is a few other things on the floor. He looks to Mello.

"What are you hiding?" Mello questions moving closer to Near again. "What is it that you don't want me to see?! Are you working with whoever killed the teacher!? Is that it!?"

"I have no idea where Mello comes up with such nonsense. If I had something to hide I wouldn't have let Mello into my room."

"No but that would have made you suspicious." Mello snorts.

"Maybe but it would be logical if I had something to hide." Near sighs. "If Mello wouldn't mind leaving so I may have a shower." He says. "I do not know if any blood got on me or not."

"You….." Mello was about to retort but he can't… No one could retort with that. He growls. "Fine but you're only lucky." He then quickly leaves.

Near closes the door behind Mello then turns away from the door.

Mello stands there for a few moments then puts his hand on the door as he glances back.

Without knowing it Near also puts his hand on the door right where Mello's hand is.

Neither knew it but they had a small moment like that before they both left going away from the door.

Mello heads off to his own room closing the door behind himself only to lean against it. He lets out a small sigh then talks quietly to himself. "What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I feel my heart flutter and my mind start imaging….. My rival….. like that….?" He clenches his hands into fists. "Fuck! What the hell is going on!?" He slams a fist against the door. "FUCK!" He then goes over to his bed and plops down onto it with a heavy sigh that has a slight growl in it. He lays there for a few moments then without thinking he gets up heading out of his room going back to Near's room. He raises a hand to knock but stops. "What am I doing?" He questions himself and he can hear the shower going just like Near said he was going to do. He lowers his hand and backs away. "What have you done to me you twit!?" He growls to no one as he races away back to his room slamming the door.

As things pass there goes an unnoticed evil and at least somewhat insane laughter coming from the certain someone.

Later Mello heads out of his room heading to the library but he is feeling angry about earlier.

He enters the library then he moves to search for a book that may help him get his mind off of his rival.

There are some orphans there but Mello pays no mind at all to them.

He instead finds a book and finds a seat to begin reading. He loses track of time as he reads until finished with the book. He looks outside seeing the sun set. HE puts the book away then heads off thinking of going outside.

"No way really?" One of the orphans say as Mello is moving in their direction meaning to go past them but is close enough to hear what they are saying.

"Yes really. She started acting so weird." The other orphan responds. "It was almost like she was possessed."

Mello rolls his eyes and continues on walking.

"Do you think that maybe there's something going around? What if this place has been cursed?!" The first orphan gasps frightened.

Mello sighs as he gets out of hearing range of the two. "Cursed? Yeah right." He heads outside.

"Hey! Mello!" One of the boy orphans call over to him.

Mello looks to him and sees the usual evening soccer game about to start.

"Come join us! We're short one person." The boy says.

"Might as well." Mello says mostly to himself then he heads to join them.

The soccer game goes well and the team Mello is on wins.

After most of the ones that were playing head inside for a drink of water at least while some stay outside.

Mello is one of the ones staying outside. He climbs up a tree and finds a comfortable spot in which he lays back in enjoying some relaxation.

A few minutes later there is some surprised screams.

Mello cracks one eye open and he looks through a gap in the leaves.

Down there at the soccer field one of the male orphans are crouched down on all fours but the orphan is not one to pull pranks.

He starts going after the others ready to attack them.

Mello sits up opening his eyes as he wonders just what the hell is going on.

Suddenly the male runs off into the woods behind the orphanage running right past the tree Mello is in.

"Are students losing their minds?" Mello wonders. "What the hell is going on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"I curse them! I curse Linda to great misfortune!" A voice commands.

Beyond and Always smirk as they find this quite fun.

That night Mello had trouble going to sleep so he goes to his window to look up to the moon. "The moon sure is beautiful tonight." He says with a soft sigh. He opens his window then pokes his head out resting his arms on the window sill staring off into the night as he thinks.

Things have been hectic around here and Mello has a feeling things aren't even close to being over.

His feelings were right as the next day shows.

Linda was acting differently…. She didn't seem to hear anyone and her eyes were unfocused as she just sketches disturbing things.

One of them included a drawing of someone using magic to seal another with fiery chains with dead bodies around them brutally hacked at by some sort of insane person.

She didn't even react when the news came that the boy who was acting weird after the soccer game was found… he had hung himself in the forest….. She just acted as if no one had spoken a word….. what was most chilling is that the usual chatty Linda hadn't spoken a single word all day!

Not even Mello could get a word out of her.

She continued this and then just after classes ended she was in the art room painting a painting… a painting of a raven flying down to a body of someone who has a seemingly glowing orb floating above their body as the raven is going in as if to try to steal what must be the soul of the one dead in the painting.

After that she collapsed…. Fainted when the painting was done.

When she came too she had no idea what it was she had even done but… she became quite sick staying in the nurses office and throwing up a lot as she began to feel weak and cold.

The other orphans have begun to wonder who could be next and anyone could imagine that the adults must be talking about moving the children to a hopefully safer location.

Then suddenly the other orphan who had acted strangely yesterday has started dropping in her intelligence level when she was in sixth place… but began dropping quickly even almost seeming to become kind of like a ghost around Whammy's house.

Rodger isn't allowing anyone currently into his office as he is most likely trying to decide what to do.

Not even the skilled nurse could find a single explanation for what has been going on.

The orphans begin fearing that something really bad is going to happen to them.

Two dead and two sick or at least there being something wrong with them that can't be identified.

"Things are getting quite fun around here." Beyond chuckles. "I can't wait to see who it is next we get to play with."

"Damn straight." Always smirks in agreement as the two of them stand by the window looking outside to the orphans currently out there.

The room door opens and the two turn to look as the one that summoned them enters.

He closes the door behind himself and he looks to the two with an evil and insane smirk. "I must say well done. You are doing quite a nice job around here." He says. "Are you ready for some more fun?"

"Bring it on!" Always says with a grin.

"Alright our next target is Ace." The one that summoned them says. "I curse him with mentally losing his mind."

The demons take immediate action following orders.

The next day everything seemed to have calmed down as no one else seemed to be affected….. until…

In the middle of class Ace, a boy with black hair with dyed blue bangs and natural purple eyes, jumps up onto his desk so suddenly making a high pitched fox sound.

"I am the mighty fox!" He calls.

The teacher tells Ace to please sit down but Ace charges at her like a cornered wild animal.

The orphans are becoming more scared as they realize they were wrong that the curse went away.

Ace then suddenly dashes off like a fox leaving people shocked and scared.

Mello clenches his teeth. "I'll get to the bottom of this before Near can even try to beat me." He mummers to himself.

A person watching Mello smirks.

Ace was captured and restrained but he growls and struggles.

Mello has begun to look at the remaining orphans trying to figure out if any of them have any involvement in the sudden things that are happening.

"It's almost like a curse." Matt says staying close to Mello but staying behind the blonde.

"Curses don't exist. There's another explanation." Mello says. "We just got to find it."

However no sign of who possibly could be doing this or why have shown up as more and more things happen each day affecting more and more orphans.

In no time a lot of the orphans have become affected.

They have lost more orphans and the adults are waiting for the preparations to be complete so they can move the orphans to hopefully a safer location until what's going on is figured out.

The curser can't stop smirking evilly in his room as he turns to the two demons. "The next target will be much more interesting." He tells the two. "Matt."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Matt was minding his own business playing video games in his room when there's a knock. He goes to answer it in case it's Mello…. But when he opens the door the two standing there are not Mello.

The two attack him and a few seconds later Matt reaches down to pick up something on the ground looking at it for a moment before leaving his room.

Mello goes over to Near. "Near." He says.

Near looks to him. "Yes Mello?"

"Look there is something you must know. I want it from you." Mello demands.

"Mello-" Near starts to protest then Mello interrupts him.

"Look I know you like me. So give it to me and I can give a small token in turn."

Near looks a little thoughtful as if either contemplating or trying to think of information that would help the blonde.

"It's obvious that your soul belongs to me especially with it showing when you're alone." Mello leans in a little close a small smirk on his face.

Near's eyes widen. "Mello please don't talk to me like that. Especially since you obviously don't like me back. Don't toy with my feelings!" He turns and quickly leaves.

Mello blinks a little surprised. "I finally got an emotional reaction but….. This isn't exactly what I was going for. I was a jerk playing with his feelings for my own gain. I may be an asshole sometimes but even that was low for me." He turns away. "Now what…."

A little later…..

Mello is doing some reading in his room trying to figure out what's going on when there's a knock on his door. He looks up from the book he is looking at then gets up out of the chair that came with his desk in his room. "Come in." He says.

Matt comes in, slightly seeming to stumble.

"Matt? What brought you here?" Mello asks as Matt doesn't bother to close the door. He looks at Matt's face and gets a bad feeling when he see's Matt's unfocused eyes.

Matt continues to move towards Mello and a small glint catches Mello's eye.

Mello looks down and sees a large kitchen knife. "Matt!" He holds Matt's name a little trying to get Matt to answer him about what the red head is doing. He looks back up but Matt doesn't seem to hear him as he continues advancing. "MATT!" He shouts trying to snap the other out of it.

Matt suddenly stops and Mello wonders if he finally got through to his friend… until the red head lunges at him.

Mello barely manages to dodge out of the way as Matt slashes at him with the intent to kill.

Matt turns and continues slashing at Mello.

Mello doesn't want to hurt Matt but he might have to. He runs out of the room letting Matt chase him then he turns into the closest room which is Near's. He stops and turns to Matt. "Don't make me hurt you." He says. "At least in my room I won't have to worry about cleaning the blood." He mumbles then jumps back as Matt slashes at him.

There's the sound of heavy footsteps rushing towards them from the hall.

Matt lunges again and Mello dodges only to punch Matt's gut before pushing him away.

Before the red head can recover enough to attack again two teachers grab him restraining him as he struggles as well as forcing him to drop the knife.

Rodger looks to Mello who had taken a small step back only to step on a puzzle board with no puzzle pieces on it since the pieces are scattered behind it and beside it.

The board moves as Mello falls back.

"Fuck." Mello curses rubbing the back of his head.

"What's that?" Rodger moves over to Mello.

Mello blinks confused then moves away as Rodger crouches. He then notices something on the floor with more revealed as the pieces are shifted by Mello.

Mello and Rodger brush the puzzle pieces away until they reveal a chalk drawn pentagram on the floor with special details.

"No way. So it was all Near's work!" Mello gasps.

"But why?" Rodger says. "This doesn't sound like Near at all."

Suddenly Near comes out of the connected bathroom that all the orphan's rooms have and stands in front of the window but also by the pentagram as he faces the five people there.

Mello glares. "Near! You heartless bastard! What the fuck were you doing all this for!?"

Near stays silent watching them not seeming to be affected at all.

Suddenly another teacher runs over and stands at the doorway.

"Rodger." The teacher pants quickly catching his breath as everyone but Near and Matt turn to him. "We got a call back from the behaviour analysis and she said she had a friend who told her about things like this. We are dealing with demons."

"What!?" Rodger and the others, except Matt, turn to Near.

Near smirks in a very evil way then his body seems to disappear only to be replaced by another like the person got rid of a disguise or illusion.

Mello and Rodger quickly stand at this.

"Seems our activities have been caught my dear Always." The raven says.

The knife Matt had been using shakes only to shimmer then turns black only for that black to change form, like a blob or ditto from Pokemon, into a brunette standing where the knife used to be.

The brunette, Always, goes to his raven lover, Beyond. "Seems so." He agrees crossing his arms over his chest but smirking as if they were still wining.

"Who are you and what did you do with Near?" Rodger demands.

"Didn't you hear Hotoshi Kana?" Beyond snickers as everyone is surprised he knows the name of the teacher who came to report the news. "We are demons. The pentagram looks just perfect where it is doesn't it?"

"Yeah well you won't be here for long." Rodger falls to his knees then reaches over and tries to make the pentagram incomplete by trying to rub off some of the chalk…. Only nothing happens as if it's a part of the actual floor. "What the?" He tries again harder but still nothing.

Beyond swiftly moves over to Rodger and stomps onto Rodger's hand, wearing battered up white runners now intending to hurt the other. "Don't touch our pentagram. You will pay for it." He looks up to Matt. "Get yourself free." He demands.

Matt, who had stopped struggling a little bit ago becoming exhausted and flopped in the teachers arms suddenly perks up quickly raising his head as if he is reacting to the demon's orders. He manages to throw the teachers off one at a time throwing his arms forward making the teachers go forward not expecting it.

"Good." Always says. "Now take down blondie."

Mello gets ready to defend as Matt comes towards him as the teachers try to stumble to their feet, with the third frozen shocked, to try to stop Matt.

Rodger gets his hand free. "Why are you doing this? Where is Near?" He slightly cradles his hand.

"We have our reasons. As for Near. Well he was the first. He belongs to us now." Always uses his magic and makes Near appear beside him.

Near has the look of being controlled and his eyes are no longer normal but instead the eyes with the pentagrams and demon writing.

Always puts an arm around Near who doesn't seem to notice even as he slightly leans down to be pretty much level with Near. "He's so precious isn't he?" He smirks at the others. "Isn't it quite lovely what we can do?" He chuckles.

"We decided to keep him alive because he was just perfect to help us keep the portal open." Beyond gestures to the pentagram on the floor as Always takes the pentagram necklace out letting others see it while keeping on Near. "When the time comes we get to eat his soul." He smirks. "And there's nothing you can do! You're too late!"

Matt lunges at Mello dodges to the side then kicks Matt in the back of the head to knock him out.

Mello turns to the demons and clenches his hands into fists feeling anger boiling over.

Mello's P.O.V.

'Why am I so anger? Why does it hurt to think of losing Near?' I think to myself as all my other thoughts have gone to anger at the demons as well as determination to get Near back. 'What's going on with me….. Surely it must be because I still need to beat him….. Right?'

No one's P.O.V.

"Tell us what to do with these guys." Always chuckles.

"Yes tell us. What is that you are going to tell us?" Beyond also chuckles.

Mello clenches his teeth as the two demons seem to be toying with Near by making him tell them to do something horrible.

Near looks up slightly to the others. "I curse the petty adults with misfortune." He says in a very monotone voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

"Near! Snap out of it!" Rodger shouts.

"Too late old man!" Beyond charges at Rodger.

Rodger takes a step back getting ready to fight to the death.

"You're finished old man!" Beyond declares bringing his not fisted hands back ready to strike.

Mello notices Matt's pocket knife so he crouches then grabs it. He may not like Rodger but he couldn't be L's successor if he just stood by letting a person be killed. "Rodger use this!" He tosses him the pocket knife.

Rodger barely manages to catch it then switches out the blade as Beyond jumped coming to down to attack Rodger from slightly above. The old man brings the knife up into Beyond's chest.

Beyond gasps as the knife digs into him.

"If I kill you then you go back to Hell where you belong." Rodger pulls the knife out and Beyond lands on his feet stumbling back a step or two as he hunches forward more than usual.

Always moves his arms back to crossed over his chest as he watches with a smirk.

Beyond remains standing and his shoulders begin shaking as he begins to laugh. He throws his head back laughing like a mad man. He goes back to his regular stance. He opens his eyes looking to a shocked Rodger as well as the shocked teachers. "Did you really think a petty attack like that could defeat a demon?! You're really pathetic."

Mello slightly sweat drops as he sees this. "Oh course. He's a demon." He mutters to himself. He turns and looks to A and Near who are watching it all happen. He blinks and gets an idea. "I just need to awaken Near from their mind control. Then he can close the portal." He says to himself. He slightly turns towards them. "What should I do about that other demon?" He keeps talking to himself. He blinks and looks down to his feet. "Of course!" He crouches again. "You'd better not be heavy." He curses under his breath.

Rodger isn't exactly sure what to do now as Beyond begins slowly advancing.

"Soon this orphanage will be nothing but a dark abandoned place with people scared the curse will reach them." Beyond says.

"Oh come on Beyond." Always speaks and his lover slightly turns to him. "Let's stop toying with them and bring down their misfortune."

Beyond's smirk widens as he turns back to Rodger. "Yeah this toying is getting boring." He agrees. "Time for your misfortune."

"Seeing all that red will be a pretty sight won't it Near?" Always looks to the other beside him.

Near smirks.

Suddenly Matt is thrown at Always.

Always narrows his eyes and quickly deflects Matt sending the unconscious red head flying back.

Mello ducks as Matt goes flying past him knocking over the three teachers. He stands up and looks to Always as the brunette starts to advance. "Ok. It's show time." He says and tenses ready to make a move when the brunette does.

"Oh yes. It is." Always smirks. "A show of your death." He charges.

Mello waits then at the last second he ducks just enough to avoid the punch then dashes past the demon.

Always skids to a stop and turns. "What!?"

Mello heads for Near.

"Oh no you don't!" Always prepares magic then sends two whips of fire towards Mello ready to strike.

"Please let this work." Mello says as he reaches Near but slows down as he closes his eyes half way. He does the only thing he could think of to awaken Near….. He leans in close and seals their lips together.

Always watches shocked letting his whips fall short then the weapons vanish only leaving two small burns on the floor where they were. "How will this play out."

Near stands there shocked for a few moments as Mello keeps their lips together.

Then suddenly Mello is pushed back by Near breaking their lip lock.

Mello stays on his feet and Near falls back onto his butt. "Near." Mello moves closer to him as he watches hopeful.

Near opens his eyes but his eyes are downcast not letting Mello see them.

"Near. You need to close the portal." Mello says hoping that this means he was a awoken.

Near starts to laugh then he looks up to Mello with the same eyes as before with the pentagrams. He smirks. "So you wanna dance?" He says almost like a mad man.

Always smirks. "Blondie is an idiot."

"Near..." Mello crouches in front of the other as Near shifts slightly glaring at Mello. "Is this really the end? Are you going to let those two losers win like this?" He asks ignoring the fight going on between Rodger and Beyond, that Always is watching them as well as that there are three unconscious teachers with an unconscious Matt.

Near blinks a little surprised as he stares into Mello's eyes.

Mello stares back as if the fight is gone from him. "Near….. When you said I was just toying with your feelings….." He takes a moment closing his eyes then opening them half way looking at Near. "I'm…. I'm sorry… But now I realize….. I realize that now I wasn't toying with them. But instead I also like you. So please come back to us and close the portal."

Near sits there watching Mello shocked. "Mello….."

Always watches wanting to attack Mello but is too curious at how this will play out.

"I know the Near we all know is in there. And I'm sure we've made your life Hell at some point or another but this isn't you. The you I fell for is in there. Come back to us." Mello says.

They sit there for a few moments watching each other.

Always sighs then gives a slight yawn feeling bored so he charges forward and slams his hand into Mello's back causing blood splatter.

Mello gasps in pain as his eyes show pure pain. He begins falling forward as Always takes out a softly glowing blue orb that is Mello's soul. "Near…. Please….." He says as his final words then as he falls to the ground his eyes close until he's on the ground eyes closed… dead.

Always eats Mello's soul. "A yummy snack."

Near stares wide eyed at Mello. "No….." His eyes start to shake a little. He pants softly as something seems to change inside of him.

"Hm?" Always blinks noticing the change in Near.

Near's eyes fade to normal then he blinks as if coming to reality.

Always and Beyond freeze.

"What's this!?" Beyond turns away from Rodger and looks to his lover along with Near who are by Mello's body.

"Near. What's going on?!" Always demands.

Rodger looks hopeful. "Near?"

"But how can this be? The contract….. It's broken…." Beyond gasps.

Near looks up to Always with a glare.

Always narrows his eyes. "How dare you!?"

"It didn't break because of me." Near stands to his feet. "It broke because you broke it. You did it when you killed Mello. He isn't an adult. He's a teenager." He says and brings a hand towards the pentagram necklace. "My mother taught me magic and for a good reason." He grips the necklace.

"DAMN YOU!" Beyond shouts and charges at Near slamming his hand into Near's chest like Always did to Mello.

Near gasps in pain and manages to tug off the necklace breaking it then he begins to fall as Beyond removes his soul. He falls to lay beside Mello his eyes closed too as he is also dead.

The now broken pentagram necklace falls to the floor.

Beyond eats Nears soul.

"Now we are officially even." Always says.

Rodger goes to the pentagram dropping the knife. He reaches over and tries to dust away even a small part.

This time it works.

"The necklace. It must have been what was keeping this pentagram from being wrecked." Rodger says.

Matt and the teachers start to come too.

"What are you doing!?" Beyond snarls.

"Getting rid of you." Rodger replies as he brushes away a part of the pentagram.

Suddenly it begins to glow.

"NOOO!" Beyond yells. "Our fun on Earth should have continued!"

The pentagram acts like a vacuum and through there is wind the only thing it sucks up into it is the two demons sending them back to Hell. After that it stops glowing.

Matt groans and sits up rubbing his head and every other orphan who is still alive but was affected by the curse go back to normal as they try to figure out what the hell is going on. He blinks also back to normal. "What? What happened? Where am I?"

Rodger looks to Mello and Nears bodies. "I'm sorry we couldn't save you in time." He says.

Matt blinks and looks to the room. His eyes rest on the bodies of the two and his eyes tear up. "What….. No….. It can't be…."

The pentagram was erased while Mello and Nears rooms became shrines to remember their bravery against the demons that led to their deaths.

Matt fell into deep depression, though everyone felt some form of depression at the lost lives.

No curses were put on the orphanage since as Mello and Near's souls were left to wander a world of nothing.

The end.

AN:

Don't like this ending? There is another ending if you go to the next chapter.

Sorry I had two endings and I know some are picky so I'll give you two endings and you decide which one you like better.

I'm being nice and doing this instead of having you accept this ending if you don't like it since it is a special story anyways. I don't mean to sound rude when I say that.

Happy Halloween!

Mello.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six: A different ending.

"Near! Snap out of it!" Rodger shouts.

"Too late old man!" Beyond charges at Rodger.

Rodger takes a step back getting ready to fight to the death.

"You're finished old man!" Beyond declares bringing his not fisted hands back ready to strike.

Mello notices Matt's pocket knife so he crouches then grabs it. He may not like Rodger but he couldn't be L's successor if he just stood by letting a person be killed. "Rodger use this!" He tosses him the pocket knife.

Rodger barely manages to catch it then switches out the blade as Beyond jumped coming to down to attack Rodger from slightly above. The old man brings the knife up into Beyond's chest.

Beyond gasps as the knife digs into him.

"If I kill you then you go back to Hell where you belong." Rodger pulls the knife out and Beyond lands on his feet stumbling back a step or two as he hunches forward more than usual.

Always moves his arms back to crossed over his chest as he watches with a smirk.

Beyond remains standing and his shoulders begin shaking as he begins to laugh. He throws his head back laughing like a mad man. He goes back to his regular stance. He opens his eyes looking to a shocked Rodger as well as the shocked teachers. "Did you really think a petty attack like that could defeat a demon?! You're really pathetic."

Mello slightly sweat drops as he sees this. "Oh course. He's a demon." He mutters to himself. He turns and looks to A and Near who are watching it all happen. He blinks and gets an idea. "I just need to awaken Near from their mind control. Then he can close the portal." He says to himself. He slightly turns towards them. "What should I do about that other demon?" He keeps talking to himself. "Ah!" He remembers something. "That's right." He turns racing out of the room heading to his room. He bursts in and looks to the cross on the wall hanging above the end of his bed. "They are demons." He hops onto his bed taking the cross off the wall leaving the nail in the wall. He then races back to Nears room. "Rodger can keep the raven demon busy." He says to himself as he goes after Always.

"Oh no you don't." Always growls then uses his magic to throw Matt at Mello.

Mello ducks and Matt goes flying into the teachers about to try to help in the battle knocking them out.

Always growls again. "What a brat." He charges then he goes to strike Mello but Mello counters pressing the cross into Always's hand.

It burns the demon who screeches stumbling back with a burnt hand.

"ALWAYS!" Beyond stops his fight to look to his lover who cradles his burnt hand. He charges at Mello while Rodger tries to stop him.

Mello turns pressing the cross to Beyond's chest.

Beyond screeches at the burning and stumbles back into Rodger making them both fall over.

"Please let this work." Mello rushes towards Near and kisses Near.

Near stands there shocked for a few moments as Mello keeps their lips together.

Then suddenly Mello is pushed back by Near breaking their lip lock.

Mello stays on his feet and Near falls back onto his butt. "Near." Mello moves closer to him as he watches hopeful.

Near opens his eyes but his eyes are downcast not letting Mello see them.

"Near. You need to close the portal." Mello says hoping that this means he was a awoken.

Near starts to laugh then he looks up to Mello with the same eyes as before with the pentagrams. He smirks. "So you wanna dance?" He says almost like a mad man.

Always smirks even though his hand still burns. "Blondie is an idiot."

"Near..." Mello crouches in front of the other as Near shifts slightly glaring at Mello. "Is this really the end? Are you going to let those two losers win like this?" He asks ignoring the Rodger trying to get up after being hit by Beyond, Beyond and Always who are watching them as well as that there are three unconscious teachers with an unconscious Matt.

Always and Beyond growl at hearing this so Beyond gets ready to charge.

"Let's see how much more idiotic blondie can be first." Always says glancing to Beyond.

Beyond blinks then smirks as he stops his stance to ready to attack. "Fine but after I rip him apart for saying that about us."

Near blinks a little surprised as he stares into Mello's eyes as they don't notice anything else.

Mello stares back as if the fight is gone from him. "Near….. When you said I was just toying with your feelings….." He takes a moment closing his eyes then opening them half way looking at Near. "I'm…. I'm sorry… But now I realize….. I realize that now I wasn't toying with them. But instead I also like you. So please come back to us and close the portal."

Near sits there watching Mello shocked. "Mello….."

Always watches wanting to attack Mello like Beyond but is too curious at how this will play out.

"I know the Near we all know is in there. And I'm sure we've made your life Hell at some point or another but this isn't you. The you I fell for is in there. Come back to us." Mello says.

They sit there for a few moments watching each other.

Then Always lets out a yawn of boredom so he charges and attacks sending Mello flying back into the wall by the doorway.

Near gasps as he sees this. He stares wide eyed at where Mello crashed leaving a slightly large dust cloud from being smashed into the wall. "No….." His eyes start to shake a little. He pants softly as something seems to change inside of him.

"Huh?" Always looks to Near sensing a change.

Near's eyes fade to normal then he blinks as if coming to reality.

Always and Beyond freeze.

"What's this!?" Beyond turns away from Rodger and looks to his lover along with Near who are by Mello's body.

"Near. What's going on?!" Always demands.

Rodger looks hopeful. "Near?"

"But how can this be? The contract….. It's broken…." Beyond gasps.

Near looks up to Always with a glare.

Always narrows his eyes. "How dare you!?"

"It didn't break because of me." Near stands to his feet. "It broke because you broke it. You did it when you attacked Mello. He isn't an adult. He's a teenager." He says and brings a hand towards the pentagram necklace. "My mother taught me magic and for a good reason." He grips the necklace. "Now it's my turn. When I remove this necklace then the pentagram can be destroyed." He says and he tugs ripping the necklace off from around his neck. "Break the pentagram on the floor!" He tells Rodger who quickly moves to do so.

"WHY YOU!" Beyond charges at Near but Rodger brushes away part of the pentagram on the floor.

"Ah it actually worked this time." Rodger gasps.

Matt and the teachers start to come too.

"What are you doing!?" Beyond snarls turning to Rodger.

"Getting rid of you." Rodger replies as he finishes brushing away a part of the pentagram.

Suddenly it begins to glow.

"NOOO!" Beyond yells. "Our fun on Earth should have continued!"

The pentagram acts like a vacuum and through there is wind the only thing it sucks up into it is the two demons sending them back to Hell. After that it stops glowing.

Matt groans and sits up rubbing his head and every other orphan who is still alive but was affected by the curse go back to normal as they try to figure out what the hell is going on. He blinks also back to normal. "What? What happened? Where am I?"

Rodger looks to Near and smiles softly as Near stands there. "It's good to have you back." He says.

Mello groans as he sits up.

Matt goes over to his friend. "Mello? What happened?"

"Demons. You and Near were controlled by them." Mello says as even Rodger turns to them.

Near looks down. "I may have been possessed by something…" He says and the three that are fully conscious turn to him. "I summoned the demons because deep down something took over me….. a feeling….." He closes his eyes refusing to look to anyone.

Mello smiles softly seeming back to normal and gets up cursing softly at his soreness. He then heads over to Near putting a hand on his shoulder. "Near."

Near looks up to Mello wondering what the blonde was going to do.

"This place can be quite a hell hole. We never though much on how we treated you so badly because you took it. We don't blame you. It wasn't your fault you were driven to such lengths."

Near blinks as he listens to Mello.

"Sure usually I wouldn't be saying such things but I'm not a heartless bastard and neither are you." Mello says.

"Yeah Near." Matt gets up with a smile.

Near's eyes flicker to Matt.

"Don't blame yourself about it all. It was time someone taught us a lesson. And you taught it well." Matt adds.

Near's eyes flicker to those conscious in the room then his eyes end up locked with Mello's.

"Come on. Let's leave this behind us now and start fresh." Mello says.

Near nods softly. "Ok."

The pentagram on the floor was completely erased, Mello and Near started to work together even if the rivalry Mello felt took a little bit to completely disappear since things don't change overnight, the demons did not come back to Earth from Hell and no curses were put upon the orphanage again.

Because Mello and Matt started to hang with Near the others slowly stopped pushing their problems to him no longer just having him as a sponge to soak up the bad but instead starting to see him as his own being.

Mello and Near fell in love which made L happy.

The two even left together with Matt now living together in a house with Mello and Matt having a job while Near takes care of the house while they are gone.

The end.

AN:

That's the second ending. Choose which ending you like and go with it, have fun!

Happy Halloween!

Mello.


End file.
